


Exclusivity

by Tdtori



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jim doesn't come back, M/M, or doesn't yet...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdtori/pseuds/Tdtori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones finds out Jim's still sleeping around. Jim didn't think this was a big deal because he doesn't understand the whole "exclusive" thing unless he's knocked upside the head with it repeatedly. Bones thought it went without saying once the words "I love you" came into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusivity

They were together, there was no doubt about that, it was the fact that there were not parameters and Jim being Jim liked parameters, liked knowing his boundaries…mostly so he could push them, but that wasn’t the point. 

It had been six months since Jim had initiated the relationship by kissing Bones during one his many check-up appointments. If Bones could remember correctly Jim’s words after had been something to the effect of, “I think we’d end up being good for each other.” Which was ridiculous, because that was obvious; It wasn’t like they had just spent years together at the Academy, of course Jim did mean that in a different way. Now they slept together, ate together, teased each other and traveled across space together. The entire crew on the Enterprise knew that, everyone at Starfleet knew it too. 

Only, this was Jim’s first relationship that didn’t end the next morning. The first relationship where he stayed in bed to cuddle with his CMO and talk about what was on the schedule for the day, sometimes even complain about the latest thing Spock did. 

Bones had experience with relationships, not only was he married before, he had girlfriends and boyfriends when he was going through school in Georgia; he also knew that this was Jim’s first relationship, so he tried not to give him too much shit.

Jim came stumbling back into the shared quarters sometime the next morning obviously hungover and his clothes were exactly the same ones he wore yesterday, but in worse condition. Bones hadn’t really slept that night mostly because Jim wouldn’t answer his comm and tell him where he was, so he spent the whole night worried that Jim could have been dead. 

“Where the hell were you, Jim?” He got up from the bed, trying to show how angry he really was. 

“Relax, Bones, I was with…that science ensign? Can’t remember her name now, but I spent the night at her place. Can’t kill me off that easily.” He laughed a little and took off his shirt and worked on his belt. “Was doctor McCoy worried?” Now his tone was teasing and he flashing him that smile that always made Bones weak in the knees, only it wasn’t working this time. 

“Her name is Audrey.” Bones said flatly and made his way back under the covers of their bed. All he wanted was to go back to sleep and forget what Jim had just told him. “And I wasn’t worried, just making sure that the captain of this damn ship wasn’t dead.” 

Finally Jim was down to his boxers and he made his way into the bed beside Bones, grabbing him and pulling him close. “Aw c’mon, Leo, don’t give me this ‘I’m disappointed in you; you should’ve answered my calls’ shit. I went out and didn’t check my comm. End of story. Now, relax, I can tell you haven’t slept all night.” 

Almost immediately Bones pulled away from him and stood up near his spot on the bed. “I’m not upset you didn’t answer me, Jim, I’m upset because apparently you don’t respect the fact that we are in a committed relationship and have been for the past six months!”

The captain’s eyebrows furrowed together and he sat up with the same confused expression still plastered to it. “What? Of course I respect that. What the hell are you talking about?”

“What the hell am I talking about? Do you really need to ask, Jim?! We’ve told each other I love you and yet you’ll sleep with some ensign that’s probably barely legal? What that’s telling me is that you’d rather sleep with some other woman than your own boyfriend.” He scoffed, who was he kidding, what else did he expect from Jim Kirk? 

“Bones, you never told me that I couldn’t do that when we started this relationship. I just thought you were okay with it.” Jim kept his eyes locked on Bones’, trying to figure out why this was making him so angry.

McCoy’s jaw dropped and he just stood there speechless for a minute before regaining his train of thought. “You thought I would be okay with letting you sleep with other people? You thought I would just let you sleep with someone who wasn’t me? Jim, that’s what being in a relationship is all about! You being committed to one person and only that one person; I didn’t think I would have to spell it out for you.”  
“You know I’ve never been in a real relationship before. You know that this is all new to me. How the hell was I suppose to know that? Relax, I won’t do it again, just come back here.” He held out his arms with an overdramatic pouty face. 

“No Jim, I won’t just relax, because this is a big deal for us. How am I suppose to know that you won’t do it again? This is something we have to talk about and not just sweep under the rug.” Bones sighed and grumbled under his breath. “I have to go to the medbay soon anyways. We’ll talk when I get back.”

Now Jim stood up and went over to Bones, holding his shoulders to keep him from moving or at least facing him. “Bones, you can’t be angry at me for something I didn’t even know about. Just relax, okay? It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“The thing is Jim, how long have you been sleeping with other people? For our entire relationship? If you’ve been doing it for six months than how am I suppose to know you won’t do it for the next six months?” He raised his eyebrows and moved to go to the shower. “Just…maybe we need to take a break from each other. It’s probably for the best.” 

“Bones, don’t do this. I love you, nothing has changed and nothing is going to change that. I’m sorry, really and truly sorry. I fucked up, okay? Just…don’t do this Bones, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.” 

His back was turned towards Jim and his words almost broke his heart, almost made him want to go back into his arms and forget that any of this has ever happened, but he couldn’t do that. “Just…we’ll talk when I get back from the medbay, okay?” Bones mumbled before walking into the shower.

 

They never got to talk. 

Jim was being a captain and Bones was catching up from lack of sleep when he heard the news. “Jim did what?” He shouted into his comm. No, there was no way that he could be…Jim wasn’t the kind of guy to let something like that take him out. He put on some clothes ran into the medbay to do the autopsy, make sure that Jim Kirk had actually died from radiation poisoning. 

Bones had always heard Pike say that ‘A captain can not cheat death’, but he never really believed it until it actually happened to his captain. 

He never even got to say he was sorry for making an ordeal out of everything or that he loved him and now he was left without him.


End file.
